


Special Feeling

by thewriterinpink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: During a slumber party with only the two of them, Petra gains the courage to ask to play with Dorothea's hair.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Special Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the prompt 'Hair' on [my card](https://thewriterinpink.dreamwidth.org/1099.html) for dreamwidth's Trope Bingo.

A slumber party as it was called here was exciting, although Petra was certain it required many guests to qualify as one. She was the only one attending this party at Dorothea’s abode, although she would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy about that. Dorothea’s presence made her happy, she calmed and healed in ways others did not. Petra was relieved and delighted to be her friend and to have the opportunity to do so.

It probably did not make sense, but Petra felt nervous to be alone with Dorothea in her room at night. It was unfounded, but it burned bright in her just the same. It almost seemed like she was doing something wrong, perhaps doing something secretive behind someone’s unsuspecting back. This was not the first time she had felt this way around Dorothea, but every time it settled inside her, all she needed to do was look at Dorothea and remember her place. Whatever uncertainty she felt would melt away and she could focus on better things.

Like Dorothea’s beautiful hair, for instance. It was a lovely shade of brown and flowed down her back in ringlets. Petra kept having the desire to run her fingers through it, although that might be frowned upon if asked. Not that Petra was cowardly enough to not try and so, wetting her lips and taking in the quiet and comfortable atmosphere, she broke her resolve and the stillness all at once.

“Dorothea, may I be playing with your hair for a bit? I promise not to be straying for too long.”

She expected Dorothea to be uncomfortable by the request, to look at her as though she was crazy, but all that happened was a bright smile sent Petra’s way and the woman scooting closer to her, tilting her head toward Petra expectantly.

“Oh, go ahead, dear! I don’t mind at all.”

Petra swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed. Maybe she had spoken too soon, following whim instead of common sense. It wasn’t possible for her to just casually pet Dorothea.

Except she did, reaching out and slowly slipping her fingers through the silk of Dorothea’s hair. It was as nice to the touch as she thought it would be. Should she have thought about it as much as she had? The answer was most likely no, but she didn’t dwell on that now.

Dorothea sighed and leaned into her touch, sitting close to Petra’s side. That nervous feeling was back, a strong _thump-thump_ of her heartbeat. A part of her was curious over it, knowing deep down what it could be if she chose to study it, but it wasn’t something she was willing to take apart around Dorothea.

“Mmmm,” Dorothea said, “that’s nice. You know, I think I needed this.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. It was long past due I get a little pampering in.” Dorothea moved, looking up at Petra with a sweet smile. “Better it be you doing it than anyone else, don’t you think?”

“Oh...” Petra trailed off, not exactly sure what to say or how to react. “Are you be saying that I am high in your list of friends than most?”

Dorothea’s expression became more secretive and hard to predict. She turned her head so she could look down at her lap.

“I suppose that’s one way of saying it. I like you quite a bit. After all, why do you think I invited you to my chambers?”

That was a solid point. Petra accepted the explanation and continued playing with Dorothea’s hair, content to just do this for the foreseeable future. It became instinctual and soothing and she was certain Dorothea felt the same. Being this close, she could even smell the scent of Dorothea coming off her hair, something sweet and natural. At a later date, Petra would ask what shampoo Dorothea used out of curiosity, but for now she would stay silent and focused on her task.

They didn’t talk much and eventually, to Petra’s surprise, Dorothea had fallen asleep against her side, the late hour plus Petra’s actions taking her there. Petra paused in her petting, thinking that perhaps she should send Dorothea off to bed and herself as well. But...

Petra resumed her motions. Just a little bit longer and then she’d follow through with her next moves. She wasn’t tired enough to sleep yet. Besides, who’s to say Dorothea was fully asleep? It was best to make certain before all had ended.


End file.
